Trainer Rees
Trainer Rees is a OC made by LakuitaBro01.2 Fanmade Pokemon, yo! (Some concepts borrowed from Google Images... SOME) Death Battle Fanon Ideas: Trainer Orange VS Trainer Rees Info: Name: Trainer Rees Age: 15 History: Rees started out his career in the Region of Travlé, located in the western hemisphere of the world. He fought through each trainer and every gym and became the champion of the region. He got bored of defeating all who came his way so he set out on a journey to other regions. He first met Ash and his friends in Kalos where they battled and defeated them all at once. He, being bored, traveled with Ash and Co. across the region, only using his pokemon when the situation was dire, like fighting Lysandre to save the world. Pokemon: (Note: These feats would only pertain to Rees's Pokemon) Panurai: Level: 100 Type: Grass/Dark Height: 4'9 Weight: 158.6lbs Moves: Leaf Blade, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Claw, Foul Play HP: 352 Attack: 289 Defense: 315 Sp. Attack: 268 Sp. Defense: 301 Speed: 187 Ability: Protean Feats: * Once cut a bamboo forest down in three strikes. * Defeated Ash's Pikachu, Serena's Braxien, Clemont's Magneton and Bonnie's Dedenne all at once. * 2HKO'd a Darkrai Brezeon: Level: 100 Type: Flying Height: 2'6 Weight: 76.3lbs Moves: Fly, Bounce, Giga Impact, Thunder Bolt HP: 396 Attack: 325 Defense: 298 Sp. Attack: 333 Sp. Defense: 348 Speed: 405 Ability: Aerilate Feats: * Flew Rees from one edge of the Travlé region to the other in under twenty seconds. * Assisted in taking down a Kyogre. Pyrotaur: Level: 100 Type: Fire/Rock Height: 7'4 Weight: 625.8lbs Moves: Rock Wrecker, Bulk Up, Mega Punch, Wild Charge HP: 387 Attack: 324 Defense: 386 Sp. Attack: 85 Sp. Defense: 375 Speed: 52 Ability: Sturdy Feats: * Punched a hole in Team Rocket's machine (which was made out of ten layers of titanium * Lifted a huge hunk of ground and threw it at a meteor, causing it to explode before any damage could be done to Earth. * Attacked Groudon and stalemated it for a while. Warpopus: Level: 100 Type: Water/Psychic Height: 3'3 Weight: 82.1lbs Moves: Psychic, Dark Pulse, Calm Mind, Dazzling Gleam. HP: 258 Attack: 42 Defense: 65 Sp. Attack: 314 Sp. Defense: 299 Speed: 236 Ability: Mega Launcher Feats: * On a trip to Kalos, Rees used it to stop Prism Tower from falling and put it back in place using just its Psychic power. * Lifted a cruise liner with its Psychic Powers and pushed it back to the harbor to avoid the deaths of many people. * Held back Deoxys in Speed Form. Polargeist: Level: 100 Type: Ice/Ghost Height: 5'4 Weight: 201.1lbs Moves: Ice Punch, Shadow Ball, Swords Dance, Icicle Crash HP: 323 Attack: 298 Defense: 245 Sp. Attack: 276 Sp. Defense: 225 Speed: 101 Ability: Thick Fat Feats: * Collapsed an entire cave just by using an Ice Punch. * Fought off Zygarde for a while. Mantraco: Level: 50 Type: Dragon/Poison Height: 6'3 Weight: 547.9lbs Moves: Draco Meteor, Fire Punch, Sludge Bomb, Surf HP: 359 Attack: 257 Defense: 236 Sp. Attack: 283 Sp. Defense: 321 Speed: 284 Ability: Contrary Feats: * Caught up to a speed boat that was about to crash into a wall at 80 mph and pushed it back. * Leaped so high into the air it caught Team Rocket's plane and took it back to the ground. * Solo'd the entire Sinnoh Elite Four. Feats (Rees): * Defeated Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie on a four on one battle with a single pokemon. * Cyrus was surprised by the strategies he used in their battle. * Never lost a battle. * Took down Team Plasma single handed. * Has had his current team since his adventures in Travlé Flaws (Rees): * Is afraid when he gets close to losing, causing his brain to race. * Is afraid of people who use Fairy types. * Short temper. Trivia: * The Travlé region is based off of Arizona and northern Mexico, stretching from the Grand Canyon down to Hermosillo, Mexico. * Rees has two rivals: mortal enemy Antonio and friend Jessica * The Travlè Region holds over eighty new species of pokemon with twenty Mega Evolution, including Mega Tentacruel, Mega Eeveelutions, and Mega Avalugg Mary Sue Test Score: 32Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Original Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Teenagers